deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn VS Mileena
Harley Quinn VS Mileena is a What If? Death Battle. Description DC vs. Mortal Kombat! Two insane girls that suffer through fanfiction and aren't afraid to fight back against their masters fight! Beginning Wiz: When you think of two, insane girls in fiction, these two always come to mind. Boomstick: Harley Quinn, Joker's right-hand man... er... woman. Wiz: And Mileena, one of Shao Kahn's most deadly henchmen. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Harley Wiz: Dr. Harleen Quinnzel was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who dealt with plenty of patients and was doing good at her job until.... Boomstick: Tragedy strikes! Wiz: Well, not tragedy, but she did one day have to treat Batman's deadliest foe Joker after he was recently thwarted by the Bat again. Who is now dead. Boomstick: Harleen began to grow a weird liking for Joker, and eventually freed him from jail and switched her costume and her name to....Harley Quinn. Wiz: All she literally did was switch out a few letters in first and last name? Boomstick: But despite having a dumb name change, Harley is not horrible. Her main weapon of choice is her mallet. Wiz: Her mallet is very large and she can lift it without any problems. Boomstick: She also has a squeaky hammer, which is horrible and it is good for tricking. Fear the squeak! Wiz: She also wields a baseball bat, a punching glove, a revolver and a healing plant. Boomstick: A what! Wiz: She got a plant from her friend Poison Ivy when they were partners during Harley and Joker's break up. She can heal herself with it if she smells it. Boomstick: And there's more! She's got time bombs, jack in the box bombs, explosive cream pies, and fake mustaches???? Wiz: She also wields a pop gun, which can fire four types of bullets: Rope and Cork, which ties people up, Knock Out Gas, which knocks people unconscious, the Bang Flag is used to impale someone, and Pop Pop shoots cannonballs at her foes. Boomstick: You'd also be surprised but she's got plenty of feats! She has defeated Catwoman with a single shot, kicked the crap out of Joker, defeated both Robin and Batwoman at the same time, and she beheaded a gigantic shark. Wiz: But for what she has on her, she's got plenty against her. Her love for the Joker makes her unstable and easily tricked. She also stops to taunt her foes like a certain pink man does, leaving her open. Boomstick: Even though she's basically Joker's slave, you DO NOT want to underestimate her. Harley: This thing ain't loaded with squeaky bullets! Mileena Wiz: After the ruthless Shao Kahn took over Edenia and brainwashed Sindel and Kitana, what do you think he did next? Boomstick: Kill M. Bison! Wiz: No. He actually made another daughter. Fearing that Kitana would eventually learn the truth and betray him, he secretly ordered his right hand man Shang Tsung to create another daughter, who turned into the creepy purple henchwoman Mileena. Boomstick: At first she looks like an obvious knock off of Kitana and Jade, but as the Transformers theme song says, there's more than meets the eye! Wiz: Her weapon of choice is her Sai. It is used for stabbing her victims and acting like a mini sword. She actually has two of these up her sleeve. Boomstick: She also wields a 1.2 m sword with 10 to 15 cm grip. Learn them numbers! Wiz: She also has the teeth which Baraka has, Tarkatan teeth. She hides this under her mask, and when it's time for the Fatality, she can rip her opponent's flash apart with ease. Boomstick: But her most deadly weapon is....nails? Wiz: It isn't actually a weapon at all. She just keeps them there for some reason. Boomstick: Anyway, Mileena can also teleport, roll at her foes and can leap at her opponent to finish them quick. Wiz: She is Shang Tsung's greatest creation, one of Kahn's deadliest enforcers and taught a forgotten Mortal Kombat character her fighting style. Boomstick: But she really sucks in everything else. She was easily knocked unconscious by a simple zap from Raiden, and still loses to Kitana even today. Also, she alongside Kitana got easily defeated by Sonya Blade. Wiz: But Mileena may just be MK's most gory character. And that's saying a lot. Mileena: Looking for a new playmate! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Harley Quinn and Joker are making a thing to kill Batman and Robin, when suddenly, a purple ninja comes in out of the blue and leaps on Joker. Joker: Ah! I'm bit! Cover me Harley! Harley pulls out her hammer and knocks Mileena off Joker and into a hallway. Harley: You gonna haf to get past me foist if you want ta hurt Mr. J! Mileena: You'll be easy. FIGHT! Mileena rolls at Harley, but Harley gets into a golf stance and knocks Mileena far back. Mileena is pissed and teleports at Harley, stabbing her in the back. Harley: Ow! That hurt! Harley grabs Mileena and throws her off her. Harley then pulls out her baseball bat and swings at Mileena's had. Mileena barely dodges and attempts to bite Quinn, but Harley sidesteps at the last second. Mileena then pulls out her Sais and leaps at Harley. Harley throws a cream pie at Mileena, causing Mileena to fall down. Mileena: A cream pie! That's one of your weapons? Harley: You might wanta cova your ears! Harley covers her ears as Mileena blows up, knocking Mileena far back. Mileena grabs a mirror and throws it at Harley, but Harley ducks and pulls out her Pop Pop Gun. Harley: Eat cannonballs, losa! Harley fires a round of cannonballs from her Pop Pop gun, which Mileena dodges one and accidently eats one. Mileena: AGH! There's a cannonball in my stomach! Harley: Don't worry, the docta is here. Harley hits Mileena with a powerful swing, causing Mileena to throw up the cannonball. The cannonball flies in the air, and hits Mileena in the head. Mileena: Is this how you treat an Edenian Princess! Harley: Yeah. Mileena: AGH! Mileena throws her sais at Harley quickly, one almost killing Harley if she hadn't dodged to the left and one that hit her Squeaky Hammer. Mileena: Rats I missed! Harley: Ya hit my squeaky hammer, so I'll give ya kudos for that! Harley then throws a jack in the box bomb at Mileena, who is tired and bleeding and rolls out of the way. Harley has minor injuries and leaps at Mileena and kicks her in the face, knocking her into a wall. Harley: Any last words, sister? Mileena: I. WILL. KILL. YOU! AHHH! Harley readies her hammer as Mileena flies at Harley. Harley swings a hard swing, causing Mileena's head to pop off her body as a blood pool forms. Harley: Wait till I tell Mr. J the news! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: WHAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Wiz: Actually Boomstick, this was a stomp. Harley Quinn was smarter, stronger, more durable, and faster than Mileena. All the princess had against Quinn was experience. Boomstick: Mileena struggles to beat Kitana, but Harley has no problem against Batman. In fact, Harley is so fast, that the only time Batman can hit her is when she stops to taunt him! Wiz: She has taken down an entire bar at once, kicked the crap out of Joker, one shotted Catwoman, beheaded a shark while she was ganged up on, and defeated Robin and Batwoman at the same time by herself! Boomstick: Poor Mileena, we Harley knew ya! Wiz: The winner is Harley Quinn Trivia *This is the fourth time a Mortal Kombat character loses, the first three being Scorpion VS Akuma, Ryu VS Sub-Zero and Cole(Lego Ninjago) VS Tremor. *This is also Shrek-it's first fight with a girl in it. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant